


Facing East

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post Series, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to be home. No spoilers, post-Journey setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing East

When they finally got back to Chang-An, back to the monastery, the monks were surprised to see them. There was a lot of shouting, and running around for furniture and finally, with apologies, the head monk let them into Sanzo's old room.

Goku stood in the doorway, wondering where he was supposed to sleep.

"That's a pretty big futon."

"Ch. Can't you see it's two normal ones too close together?" Sanzo kicked at the corner; the mattresses slid apart. "Pick one."

Goku woke with the dawn, stretched and yawned. He watched the big, warm sun rise up over Sanzo's shoulder.


End file.
